callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Camouflage
Fall Camouflage is a weapon camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a reward for achieving 250 headshots and completing the "Expert VI" challenges for a specific weapon in the multiplayer mode. It is, therefore, the hardest camouflage to obtain. It consists of black, orange, brown, yellow, and sometimes purple (which is only visible on the SCAR-H) combined to create a pattern similar to foliage during the autumn season; the pattern is reminiscent of civilian orange hunting camouflage. Many people take this as Modern Warfare 2's edition of Gold Camouflage from Call of Duty 4. This camouflage is only available on weapons in multiplayer mode and during the single-player mission "Loose Ends" where it is worn by the soldiers defending Vladimir Makarov's safehouse. Also, titles and emblems can be unlocked by earning Fall camouflage. Upon reaching level 70, a title is obtained that says Commander with the same fall background that is found on the camouflage. Appearance While Fall Camouflage (like the Golden Camouflage) is not very useful in terms of actual camouflage (except a few maps, such as Estate), it is mainly used as a sign of skill or expertise online but it is sometimes gained by boosting for headshots in cage matches (which has now been removed from Xbox 360, PS3 and PC playlists). Some players use the Fall camouflage because of its yellow and orange coloring, allowing it to provide some camouflage in desert-like environments and on the Estate map. Others prefer the traditional red/blue tiger camouflage. It has essentially replaced the Golden Camouflage from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Tips *For most people, it is much easier to get fall camouflage on a semi-automatic or 3-round burst weapon. This is helpful if the player has no preference as to which weapon it is unlocked for. *As with all camouflages using an ACOG or a Thermal scope can make things easier to get the Fall Camouflage due to magnifying the head of the enemy. Trivia *Foreign language editions of Modern Warfare 2 have multiple mistranslations, including the following: **In the Polish edition its name is mistranslated to "Upadek", which is the verb "to fall", whereas the camouflage name is obviously taken from the American name for the season. **In the German version it is also mistranslated to "Fall", which is the noun of "to fall" **In the French version of Modern Warfare 2, its name is mistranslated as "Printemps" which means "spring". *Fall camouflage was often boosted for in 3rd person Cage Match due to the large amount of headshots required. However, this is no longer possible due to the recent removal of 3rd person Cage Match playlist from all platforms. *Fall camouflage is generally useful on maps such as Wasteland, Rundown and Estate, where many fall-like colors appear *On the SCAR-H the camouflage has a unique effect: it adds purple to the camouflage. This is best visible under the default sights of the SCAR-H. *The Vector has its own unique fall camouflage, which is darker than the usual camouflage and is also adds blur-like effect between the colors. *Fall camoflauge was going to be in World at War but was forgot to be put in, along with the other camos in the game. Image:Fallcamomw2.jpg|Fall Camouflage applied to an Intervention iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Unique Fall Camouflage on the Vector M4A1 acog scope fall camo.jpg|M4A1 with ACOG scope and Fall camo Weapon camo menu orange fal.png|Fall camo in Create-a-class Category:Camouflages